bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiraga Kame
Shiraga Kame(white haired turtle) is a Quincy that was part of the Vandenreich that was excommunicated for trying to attack the soon to be king of the quincy, Uryu Ishida. Appearance Shiraga tends to wear either a white suit or a white jumper, wearing clothes similar to Shiroi to further enhance their teacher-student relationship. He wears black glasses as well. Personality Shiraga is a very big thinker, getting the nickname Kame(turtle) for being so slow in a battle situation. He normally makes a plan and does anything to make sure it's followed. History Shiraga was born in Karakura Town and met Ichigo Kurosaki at Mashiba Junior school. They rarely spoke to each other and Shiraga and Ichigo did not become close friends. At the age of 12, Shiraga's parents were killed by, at the time, unknown means. He lived alone for the next 2 years. Shiraga was a Quincy and inherited his father and mother's quincy weapons. He met the Ishida family on various occasions but was often called 'weak as a family' due to his parent's deaths. This lead him to aim to become the strongest quincy that ever lived. During the Vandenreich invasion Shiraga was recruited as a Soldat. After increasingly excellent skill he was asked to join the Stern Ritter with the Epithet 'L - Lucifer'. He was tasked with recruiting Ichigo Kurosaki as one of the war powers but was stopped when Vandenreich traitor began attacking him. Uryu Ishida, 'A - The next King', aided Shiraga in taking out the traitors and said that Shiraga was not 'Vandenreich Material'. This enraged Shiraga so he assaulted Uryu. He was defeated and taken back for treason against the 'Prince' and was excommunicated from the vandenreich and Hueco Mundo. Shiraga was sent to the human world after leaving the vandenreich and continued eliminating hollows until he was stopped by Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia tried to stop Shiraga from destroying the hollow's souls and resulted to force to stop him but Shiraga was taken by Shiroi Senko to stop the shinigami from killing him. Shiroi explained the situation between Quincy and Shinigami to Shiraga and Shiraga asked if he could stay and learn how Shiroi fended off a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Shiroi agreed and began teaching Shiraga about taekwondo and reiryoku balancing techniques. Shiroi taught Shiraga for 2 years in combat and finished by teaching him the Gyakuten heisoku (逆転閉塞, Japanese for Reversed Obliteration) technique. Shiraga then left aged 19 to find Ryuken Ishida. Once found he was tutored by Ryuken on how to hone true 'Quincy Power' He forged a new quincy bow, learnt Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態 （クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form, Quincy", German for "Last Style", Viz Media Translation, "Letz Stile") and also the improved version: Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"). Shiraga became an excellent quincy apprentice and Ryuken took back his year old comments on Shiraga's parent's stupidity. Abilities Natural Abilities *Immense Spiritual Energy:Shiraga has a very high spiritual energy as a result of being able to see spirits from a young age. He always tried to find new ways to communictae with spirits and started training to develop a huge Spiritual Awareness. He came into contact with the Hogyoku by accident when imprisoned in Hueco Mundo and it sparked a reiryoku surge that gave him great power. *Hakuda Mastery:Like his master, shiraga had undertaken the art of Tentai Jisshi(天体実施, japanese for 'Celestial Embodiment') to increase his Hakuda skills. He channels Reishi through his blood vessels as well as ki channels to harden his fist when in combat.' *Master Tactitian:Apart from Shiroi Senko and Kisuke Urahara, Shiraga is is one of the greatest minds in the Human World. He;s studied and explained Urahara's books on Reiryoku, come up with his own theories and frequently trains in the ability to read an enemies path, copy it, find it's own weakness, then exploit it. Quincy Abilities Shiraga was one of the greatest quincy of his generation, learning how to use a Quincy bow at he age of 3. *Reishi Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation:Shiraga is able to manipulate the Reishi around unlike most other quincy.He can produce the blue flames that are made up of condensed Reishi and can form Hirenkyaku. *Ginto Practitioner:Shiraga understands the effects of Ginto and trains in the art of uilising it in fast combat. *Blut Mastery:While in the Vandenreich, Shiraga learnt how to use blut at an incomparable speed. **Blut vene:Shiraga uses this technique to harden his body and stop any sharp object from fatally wounding him, he can hold it for 11 seconds. **Blut Arterie:Shiraga can use the more offensive blut for over 20 seconds to quickly finish off an oppenent before getting a fighting chance. *Hogyoku implantation: Shiraga implanted a stolen hogyoku into his own blood to allow him to change the form of his quincy abilities. Category:HollowHunters